Head Over High Heels
by Chiara Alice Vargas
Summary: Feliks is a personal stylist who has this odd spending addiction, particularly for designer clothes. A huge accident involving cheese-sauce fries and a somewhat good-looking Lithuanian brings a girl, well, not really a girl, and a boy together. But what happens when Feliks' life takes a huge nosedive thanks to his shopaholic tendencies? IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1 : Cheese Fries and a Nice Top

**Head Over High-Heels**  
**A LietPol fanfic**  
**Rated T**  
**Warnings:** _Valley girl Poland is obviously the best Poland, like totally. Nah, I didn't exaggerate the "like, totally". AU. Somewhat foul language somewhere there._  
**Poland's POV**

**Chapter 1: **Cheese Fries and a Nice Top

* * *

I have never wanted something so badly in my entire life. That is not exaggeration. My heart was absolutely aching to clutch the soft fabric in my hands, but sadly I am separated by this large glass panel and my empty designer wallet. Tragic, I know.

My face and hands were pressed onto the glass as I eyed at the top lustfully. My breath was making tiny fogs on the glass, to be replaced by a new one each time it slowly faded away. For the fifth time, I checked my wallet, hoping that money had miraculously appeared inside while I wasn't looking. I closed it again. Nope.

I groaned, sinking down to a crouch at the pavement outside the boutique. I work as a personal stylist for this Russian girl called Natalya. She's a model. We're not really on good terms with one another, because she's like, really mean to me. She glares at me a lot, and gets pissed off when I do something wrong. She's quite boring, actually. So yeah, we're not really good friends, but as long as I glam her up and make her look good for her shows, she won't have much of a reason to murder me. Pay was fair enough, I was single and I only had to feed myself. I live in a flat. Not very large, but hey, there's only one of me, so why would I need a mansion? The thing is, I'm secretly a shopaholic. I admit that I am. It's my weakness. The strip mall, the department store, the mall blocks, and even the catalogues make my knees buckle at the sight. The pay I get in my job is fair, yeah, but the amount I spend makes it all for nothing. It's a good thing mom and dad are nice parents who lend me money when I need it. Only when I need it, of course. That means I can't ask them to give me money to buy me a new, designer top.

I sent a text to my best friend, Feliciano. He's a really nice guy who's into fashion like me. He's actually one of the higher-ranked people from where I work. The company is owned by his brother, Lovino.

I sent a text to him, asking him if he had money on him. I'll just borrow some cash and buy that one top I've been dying to get. I already tried asking my flatmate Lili but she said she didn't have any money. I tried asking my neighbour as well. Nope.

This just goes to show how desperate I am for that top. I seriously have no life.

Feli texted back, saying that he doesn't have any money right now due to having to pay for some extremely expensive ornament that he accidentally broke yesterday. Wow. That's awful luck.

I stood up again with a sigh, knowing that I won't have enough money for it. No use moping around, I suppose. Payday's two and a half weeks away so by the time I'll get my money, they'll be out of stock. This is not my year.

I walked away from the shop, feeling horribly depressed. My hot pink high-heeled stilettos made a click-clacking sound on the pavement, as if it's ticking away the time I have left before the stocks run out. The top is one of the hottest items this season, and it's made by one of the most popular fashion designers out there: Leon. It was revealed in an interview that his real name is actually pretty Asian, but he just uses Leon for convenience. Anyway, like I said, the top I wanted is a hot item right now and there is no doubt that everyone is lining up to buy it.

I went home to my flat, where Lili was sitting on the couch doing her embroidery like the prim and proper lady she is. Her parents sent her to an all-girls' school for her high school and made her take lessons on manners and lady-things, so she's raised that way. She's in college now, and she's younger than me, yet she's the more responsible one here. She heard the door open and close as I went in and turned around, acknowledging my presence. She smiled softly at me like an angel. "Feliks, welcome back. Did you get the top?"

She didn't have to remind me. The word 'top' just shot arrows through my heart and I could feel a painful, stabbing pain. Augh.

"No, I didn't." I shook my head and smiled wryly. She could tell I was upset since she just kinda stopped talking about it. I placed my bag on the couch and sat down beside her, eyeing her handiwork. "Nice embroidery thing, by the way." I complimented.

"Thank you. By the way, brother's coming over next weekend." she said, her face lighting up excitedly. You could really tell that she doted on her brother. He looks just like her, their hair lengths are the same and they have the same eyes. Her brother's taller than her, though, and he wears men's clothes. I swear, they got me fooled the first time I saw them. I thought there were two Lili's around the house! Talk about a doppelgänger scare.

I cringed a bit, but not visibly enough for her to see. I didn't want to offend her; she hasn't seen her brother in a month or two already, and the poor thing's missed him dearly. "Er, I'll make sure to stay out that day, then. I don't want to get in the way of your family time." Actually, what I don't want to happen is for him to notice me again and give me a 45-minute lecture on how saving is fabulous. He would always notice my designer label clothes and my accessories then he would tell me that consumerism is not the way to go and that I could just pick up equally nice clothes from thrift shops or whatever so that I wouldn't have to spend so much. Um, hello, do I look like I want to walk around with fake labels and nondescript clothing? Nope, I guess not. A girl's (?) gotta have some pride, you know! It doesn't really help that he's not much of an interesting guy to be with since he's quiet and surly most of the time. Yeah, I think I'll pass.

"Oh, okay." she looked a bit crestfallen. She does get the fact that me and Vash, that's his name, don't really get along. "But please don't feel like you're causing trouble for us, because you're not. You're still welcome to stay here while he visits." she hastily added, as if I would actually take offense to her first reaction.

"Honestly, it's no problem at all." I waved my hand with a smile before standing up and making my way to the fridge. I grabbed a spoon, took out a cup of fruit cocktail and opened it, scooping a spoonful into my mouth. "Thanks for the fruit." I told her after I swallowed my first bite. Mmm, I love fruit. She does the grocery by herself most of the time and she has never failed to buy me my favourite fruit cocktails every time she does. As Lili and I chatted, I forgot all about the top and how I'm actually supposed to be upset at how I didn't get it.

* * *

By Friday noon, I was back in front of the large mannequin again. My hand was pressed onto the speck-free glass as a hopeless sigh escaped my lips. I didn't bother going in; it would be too painful for me to do so, when I won't even buy anything anyway. The saleslady gave me an odd look from inside, but when she noticed what I was drooling about, her expression turned into an empathetic gaze. We're kindred souls — she must feel my pain. Isn't it hard to work inside the same shop where they're selling the top you want? I bet she doesn't want it as much as I do, though. I pouted to myself. Don't they even have employee discounts? What was that, like, five percent, ten percent? Lucky bastards.

I huffed and stalked away with a pout, undoubtedly having my day ruined just by seeing that blasted top. Of course, things couldn't get any better. An idiot just walked right into me, spilling his food all over me. Cheese-sauce fries, no less. That obviously ruined my good clothes.

"Oh my God, like, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I said to the guy. Of course, the question was rhetorical. I was understandably angry enough to use such strong profanity.

"Oh, damn, I'm sorry..." he looked like he didn't know what to do. We were in the middle of the pavement and he spilled his cheese-fries all over me, and he was standing there like an idiot. I think we already covered that part.

I gingerly picked up one of the fries and popped it in my mouth. "Oh, this one's good — I mean, aren't you going to help me or something?" my expression changed again. I somewhat forgot the position I was in. Those fries were good. Need to get co-workers to buy that sometime.

"S-sorry!" he stuttered and stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling it out to reveal a few white tissues. He reached out and got most of it off, but my top now had this totally unattractive and awful yellow-orange stain on it. Oh, and I smelled like cheese. Oh, and I still have to get back to work once lunch break is still over. Great.

I glared at him as menacingly as I can with my hands on my hips. He looked really shy and apologetic. "Look, I really didn't mean to spill it all over you, if... If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, just name it." he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. He's a bit taller than me with brown hair pulled into a low ponytail and green eyes that seemed lighter under the sunlight, fair skin and a kind face. He's actually pretty cute. That fact just made me forget that I was supposed to be pissed off at him.

I didn't know how to respond. Was there anything he could do? I mean, he cleaned up his mess the best he could, which was the right thing for him to do, of course... And, well, he apologised... I couldn't let him get away without accepting his offer, though, so I came up with an ingenious idea.

"Anything?" I repeated, just to make sure. My lips were slowly forming a smile, a devious one at that. He nodded, this time looking quite unsure if he offered the right thing to pay me back. Too late now, boy. "Like, really?" I asked again. He nodded.

"Okay. I want you," I said, pointing to him as I said it, "to buy me that newly-released designer top in the boutique down the corner." I pointed behind me with a thumb. His face looked quite pained and in fear of having his wallet emptied. Well, he guessed right.

He nodded for the third time and I dragged him along to the store. Finally, I was getting the top I wanted so dearly! This is a great day! Even if I got cheesed all over and stuff, it was kinda worth it. The moment we got out of the store, though, I kinda felt bad for the poor guy. It did cost a lot, and while he had enough to pay for it, I wondered if it was such a huge price to pay for such a small accident.

"Um..." I started, my hand clutching the shopping bag's handle a bit tightly.

"Yes?" he turned to face me.

"Was... Um... I... Er..." I stammered, stumbling along the sentence because I didn't know what to say. "Um... Thank you for buying it for me. It means a lot to me since I've been wanting that blouse for a long time. I really hope it wasn't much trouble. A-and I'm not mad about the cheese fries thing anymore." I looked away sheepishly, clearing my throat.

He smiled. It was all okay for him? "It's my pleasure. And thank God you're not mad anymore. I honestly hate causing trouble for people, really. I'm really sorry for that."

"I know it kinda costs a lot and—"

"No, it's no problem at all!" he interrupted me mid-sentence, shaking his head with a smile. "Really. Don't worry."

"I-if you say so." I smiled, secretly happy that my guilt has been lightened. At least he sounded like he wanted to buy it for me and not like he was forced to do so because he fucked up my nice blouse. "Anyway, thanks for the blouse again. I'm Feliks Łukasiewicz. It's nice to meet you." I figured I should at least get acquainted with the guy so I held out my hand and offered it to him.

He took my hand into his and shook it, a shy grin on his face. "I'm Toris Laurinaitis. Pleased to meet you, as well, Mister... Um... Miss... Feliks?" he looked confused whether to refer to me as a guy or a girl. I laughed, like, really laugh. Really loudly, in fact. I've had that so many times it just sounded funny. Only a few people know that I'm actually a guy, since I look like a girl, hairstyle, clothing choice and mannerisms and all. I mean, I've been told so many times that I look like a girl, so, why not dress and act like one? The game's all up, anyway. It's not like I could do any better as a guy.

"It's Mister, but I honestly don't give a damn." I laughed and let go of his hand, grinning at him. He slowly nodded in comprehension.

"You really looked like a girl, though, so I'm sorry about that..." he looked down to the ground, blushing a bit.

"Nah, it's okay. Thanks for the compliment!" I just love it when people say I look like a girl. My hard work pays off, I see. "Um, anyway, I gotta go, since lunch break's almost over. Here, call me sometime, coffee or whatever." I flashed a grin and handed him my business card. He took it and gave me his. I glanced at the tiny print on his, and it said that he was an office worker in one of these office buildings that belonged to some big-shot American. Talk about a boring job. Tsk.

We agreed to have coffee sometime and I left with my latest purchase (actually, his purchase but don't tell my friends that so I still have some bragging rights) all happy and grinning and stuff. This is a good day, really.

* * *

"Hello, Feliks." he nodded a bit stiffly at me at an attempt to be courteous.

I nodded back, "Hey there, Vash." I hoped my silent prayers would be heard... I honestly don't want another scolding marathon here... I actually just wore a grey tee and a knee-length skirt, which didn't really seem so flashy. He has NOTHING to tell me off about. The skirt didn't even cost that much.

"Ah, brother, you're here!" Lili smiled cheerfully at him, to which Vash awkwardly nodded at again. I could tell that he's pretty sucky in social situations.

"Hello, Lili." he wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her into this stiff, forced, awkward hug. What's up with all this tension, guys? Aren't you like... family and stuff?

"I'll, uh, be in my room if you need me." I silently walked back into my room, not wishing to witness their family time any longer. It just makes me kinda sad and all, since I don't really have a sibling and stuff. I mean, I have mom and dad, and they like, love me to bits, but they say it's still different when you have a sibling. I've always wanted a little sister, you know?

I plopped onto my bed, bouncing a bit when my body hit the soft mattress. I groaned. It's the weekend and Vash is here again and I am bored. Bored with a capital B. What do I do, guys? Like, what is there for me to do? I honestly have no idea. I don't have much hobbies right now, or activities, or whatever. I rolled around, trying to think of something to do for today. I can't really stay around the house when Lili's having her nice family reunion of one with her brother.

Idea struck me in the head like how a pony tackles people in the back all of a sudden. I love ponies. Ahem. I took out my cellphone from my branded clutch and that business card that Toris guy gave me a few days ago. It conveniently has his cellphone number on it too, so it won't be that much of a problem even if it's a weekend.

I dialled the number and gulped anxiously as it rang.

"Good morning, Toris Laurinaitis speaking." a voice on the other end suddenly spoke into my ear. I slightly jumped in surprise; I didn't expect him to answer it that quickly.

"H-hi!" I sat up, a broad grin on my face. I twirled the ends of my hair. I'm not even sure what made me call him! We said that we could get some coffee someday, but maybe it was just said out of courtesy and not an actual invitation... What if he doesn't remember me, even? N-nonsense, it's only been a few days... I took a deep breath.

"I-it's me, Feliks... You know, the one you met the other day? I was wondering if... if you'd want to grab a cup of coffee? Only if you're free today, of course!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Shh. Okay, I know I should be getting to updating SAPC and MEA but I am too lazy, plus I have no more inspiration left. I have a tiny shred of will to continue those stories, but until then, I will not update them. So sorry!

Anyway, this is my very first published LietPol fanfic. Technically, I have never written LietPol before. I hope my Poland POV wasn't that obnoxious. Heh. Anyway, next chapter soon, hope I won't get tired of this easily...

**UPDAAAAATE: **Many thanks to ignacia437 for pointing out Lithuania/Toris' eye colour to me! It was actually green (she said it was either green or blue, but I've seen more arts of green-eyed Lithuania), not brown. My whole fandom life was a liiie. :C I already made the necessary changes to this chapter, hehe. Next chapter soon ;w;


	2. Chapter 2 : You're Beautiful, It's True

**Head Over High Heels**  
**A LietPol fanfic**

**Chapter 2: **You're Beautiful, It's True

**A/N (before this starts): **I'm so stupid for labelling it as complete. I'm sorry to those who got confused. Also: Chapter title is from the James Blunt song, "You're Beautiful".

* * *

Dead silence on the other end. I waited anxiously for his answer as I heard papers being sorted out and leafed through quickly in the background.

"Ah, Mister Feliks!" his voice spoke again, and it sounded more relaxed than a while ago. A while ago, he sounded more business-y. "I'm afraid I have a meeting later, but I'm free tonight, so we can grab dinner. I mean, if you're okay with that?"

Dinner with Mister Laurinaitis? Damn, this was more than I bargained for. Can't say I'm complaining, though! In fact, I'm glad he suggested that. I smiled at the receiver when I heard it, then again, it's not like he could actually see me. "That would be awesome. Seven o'clock?"

"Yes, seven o'clock would be great. I'll see you tonight."

Wait, where were we even going?

"Meet me at the park, then? Or wherever we're going to eat?" I said hurriedly, before he hung up. I can't believe he forgot to tell me where! Smooth. He's probably had loooooads of experience before. It was laughable.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, we could meet at the park and just pick a restaurant when we're there. I'll be looking forward to it. Bye!"

"B-bye!" We both hung up. I stared at my phone. Wait. He practically asked me out for dinner and not some random coffee break. I don't know if I should think about it more, really. Is it like a date now? What kind of date is this, anyway? Oh God, I'm starting to think about it too much!

But I felt some kind of fluttery feeling inside. I can't describe it. I feel like I'm glad he asked me out to dinner. He's cute and nice and all that, so I think he'd make a good date.

That night, I went to the nearby park. I wore a skirt with tights, semi-boots and a nice blouse. I also had a scarf. Don't tell anyone, but they're brand new. Don't tell anyone, especially mom and dad. My parents might be kind enough to lend me money from time to time, but they know how much I spend on clothes and if they find out that I bought more clothes recently... Well, let's just say it's bye-bye, MasterCard. Meet scissors and trashcan. Well, I barely even have money in my card anymore, but I still can't afford to lose it because that's how my parents send me money.

It was surprisingly cold for a September night. Usually, I just get cold around the neck, so I don't really mind wearing short sleeves in this temperature. I looked around for a bit and looked for Toris. When I concluded that he still might not be here, I sat for a while on a nearby bench. My phone rang as soon as I sat down. Creepy! Was there someone stalking me or something? Will I receive some kind of special mission now? Oh, sorry, I got sidetracked.

Toris? I was confused for a moment. Toris was calling me? I'm pretty sure I have his number, but he doesn't have mine. How did this even happen?

"Toris! Hey!" I greeted him cheerfully on the phone. I wasn't really that cheerful because I could feel the cold going through the scarf, and onto my neck. Brr. Stupid, thin scarf.

"Where are you?"

"I'm sitting on a bench. You know that huge angel fountain by the park? I'm in one of the benches near it."

I looked around. It was actually a nice view around here. The park has a lot of trees and flowering bushes and whatnot, so it's all very colourful during the day. I sometimes come here after work to unwind and relax; the scenery helps me calm down after a very nice day of bitching from Natalya. The only thing I don't really like about this park is how it has a lot of skateboarders. The skaters around here are assholes and they're annoying teenagers who trip you up and end up getting dust and dirt all over your (newly bought yet again) fabulous four-inch black stiletto pumps made out of suede. Not to mention scrapes on your knee. Bastards.

One thing people notice about me is that I dress like a girl. Of course, we all know that by now. In fact, I dress more flamboyantly than girls. But oh, dear Lord no, I am so not your stereotypical gay guy. Nuh-uh. I only have this strange, romantic attraction to clothes. No one could even tell I'm a boy at first glance. Maybe the only giveaways are my voice and my boobless chest. I could be a guy too, you know. I just prefer to be a gender troll. Heh.

Anyway, like I said, I sometimes dress like a pretty, made-up girl. Tonight, it's what Toris saw. "Feliks!" he waved to me from afar as soon as he spotted me. I smiled and stood up, slinging my bag back onto my shoulder. When he was close enough to take a good look at me, he gaped. "Wh-whoa. Feliks."

"Wh-what?" And all of a sudden I felt self-conscious. Please don't tell me he's got a problem with me cross-dressing. I mean, he didn't seem bothered by it at all before! Please let that just be a gape of admiration or something...

"You... You look beautiful in that." He cleared his throat. "In fact, you look very nice in girl's clothes." He smiled a bit, and I felt all of my worries evaporate. Good, he likes it. I'm just glad he does because I spent a good hour and a half looking for these clothes in my cabinet that stretches three galaxies wide.

"Oh, thanks." I smiled. "Now, where are we going?" I placed a hand on my hip, looking at him expectantly.

"W-well, it's up to you, really! What kind of food do you like to eat?"

"Hmm, I like to eat anything really!" I smiled at him, trying to make it easier for him. It didn't look like it, but I really like eating. I'm probably just one of those people who are lucky enough to not gain so much weight after a pig-out.

And so we ended up at this restaurant I have heard of but have never gone to because it looked too fancy. It was conveniently located nearby. Their specialty was Asian food, something I haven't had in a long time. Well, unless you count noodles ordered from the cheap Chinese restaurant from Chinatown. We sat down in silence, looking at our menus carefully. Why is everything here weirdly cooked? I mean, the Japanese food are raw, and Korea's kimchi turns me off and the Chinese stuff all look like the same ones I order from Ms. Chun-yan's shop! I mean, what's their deal? I frowned at the menu, thinking about what to choose. Toris looked quite undecided as well. "Hey Toris, what're you going to order?" I peered at him. He looked up, "Oh, I suppose I'll order this fish thing." I looked at the picture he was pointing at. We both couldn't pronounce the name so we both just referred to it as "fish thing".

I thought for a while. What do I get? I might like food a lot, but I'm no food expert! I tapped a manicured nail onto the tabletop. Hmm... Maybe tempura will do. Let's just pray that the rice will be decent enough for chopsticks.

We ate and chatted and all in all, it was a good date. He asked me things and I asked him back. Toris was a lively conversationalist, much to my surprise.

"So, how's work?" Toris asked me, when we had ran out of things to talk about. I knew that eventually, we'd get on the topic of work.

I paused mid-dimsum. My hand was holding a one of those white bun things. Baoji? Baozi was it? I don't know.

"Hm? It's been okay." I waved a hand casually. "I've already been assigned to do the winter collection for my little mannequin, Nattie. I'm starting early because the whole company knows how picky Nattie is with these kinds of shit. Oh, bless that Italian for telling me early. How about you, how's work?"

Toris nodded politely, having listened to my micro-speech about my model. He then laughed nervously. "Heh, well, work's doing okay, but the office's morale is dropping. The company I work for is losing money, and the rival company is taking our employees on the grounds that our CEO can't sustain his company well enough anymore with the large number of workers he has."

I gasped lightly. "That's terrible! How about you, will the other company take you?"

Toris shook his head. "They can't get me that easily. The CEO likes me a lot and has confided to me that I am a valued member of his team so he won't give me up that easily." He smiled weakly.

I was at a loss for words. "Where is this new office located?" I asked him out of interest. He frowned slightly, as if wondering why I even bothered to ask.

"They've put up a small office here but their largest office is in Moscow. Recently, the really good, valuable ones are being placed in the Moscow office." He paused to take a sip of his drink. "My brother... Works in Moscow right now. Says he's barely surviving because of the cold weather and low pay. Poor little Raivis isn't really used to being on his own yet." He smiled bitterly and I suddenly thought how awful it would be if Toris would be taken away by this other company as a new recruit. He would be shipped to Russia! And I'm here all the way in America. That'd be so uncool.

We didn't really talk much after that. He paid for the bill in full, even though I insisted that I take at least half. Then he took me home and left me on the doorstep to the flat I share with Lili, kissing me on my cheek before he went.

"I — um, see you again then, Toris." I smiled shyly, not knowing how to really react.

"I'll see you again soon as well, Feliks. Tonight was a nice date."

And then he left. My heart fluttered in my chest, and it also felt a pang of disappointment as I watched him leave, his grey, average car disappearing from the road I can see.

I sighed and went inside. Lili and Vash had gone to bed already since it was so quiet. I went to bed as well because you know, I was tired, but I awoke in the middle of the night to hear my phone ringing. Who the heck calls on such an ungodly hour?

"Hey...?"

"Feliks! Feliks! You gotta help me!" I heard a heavily accented Italian voice on the other line. Like, seriously, Feli?_ SERIOUSLY_? This better be a life-or-death situation for you to interrupt my beauty sleep, dammit!

"What?" I said with my tone rather annoyed.

"Oh, it's terrible! It's a fashion crisis! Dio mio, you gotta help us! Me, Mei and Liz are already here and we need you too!"

Oh crap. It is a life-or-death crisis.

"Wait, why me?" I groaned sleepily onto the receiver. I started to get out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"No time for explanation! Just come here right now!" He said frantically before hanging up. I tried as best as I could to dress up quickly, and I ended up in jeans, a shirt and a scarf. I felt too underdressed and cold, but I was being pressured by Feli. Damn, what is it this time? This is the third emergency we've had this month.

I arrived in our large studio later, having walked all the way because I couldn't take the train anymore. Or the bus. And I couldn't find any taxis.

As soon as Feli saw me, he ran over and threw his arms around me. "Feliks! What took you so long? Oh my God, we need you right now, it's terrible and we're under time pressure and just, oh my God, help us!" he said rapidly like gunfire, his words barely comprehensible because they were strung together so closely.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" I instructed him. "What the hell happened?"

I saw my boss, looking highly irate and pissed off in general with a huge scowl on his face. "Mr. Vargas?" I addressed him. Lovino Vargas, the owner of this large designer label and company, these runway events that have so much publicity and have so much glamour, these models whom he has forged contracts with. Lovino Vargas, Feli's older brother who is highly successful and filthy rich, staring at me with such intensity, I was so sure he'd set my clothes on fire.

"Feliks. Glad you could come. Situation here is that apparently, the rival company, Bonnefoy's," he pauses to snarl at the mere mention of the rival, "has stolen our designs for the next runway. I saw it in their company preview, the one they keep airing in that large screen near the shops. I have no fucking idea how it leaked out and how he got hold of it. But for now..." He sighed wearily. "We he need to think of new designs and quick, because the event's in a week and we don't have enough time to plan, sew and rehearse."

"Yes, Mr. Vargas." I nodded nervously.

"Some of the designs he has gotten a hold of are yours so we need you to think up of new ones. Better. _Bolder_. One that screams, 'In your face, you fucking wine bastard!'"

I nodded again. Holy shit, how did this even happen? Not before long, we got to work under supervision of Mr. Vargas. The great thing (and sometimes, not so great thing) about him is that he always connects with his team. He has to know what's going on. He may not be the friendliest guy out there, but his determination and involvement to his line of work is something I haven't seen before.

We stayed up. We started at three in the morning, and we only had small breaks consisting of biscuits and coffee.

"Come up with anything good?" Angelique asked me. She was fairly younger than us with less experience but she was on the same rank as me, which highly impressed me. Cute girl, tanned with two low pigtails being held by two red ribbons.

I reluctantly showed her the design I made. Everyone already had contributed at least three, which were really nice. I only thought of one for the past two hours.

"Whoa." She took it from me, eyes widening. "This is awesome. So this is what was taken you so long?"

I nodded. I won't even elaborate on the design anymore, but let's just say chic black dress meets smoke meets Black Swan (which, if I may add, CREEPED THE FUCK OUT OF ME). I even added the wings.

Liz, Mei and Feli gathered around to take a look, and they were so amazed, their eyes would've probably fell off when they saw it. They were starting to make a commotion which was rousing Mr. Vargas awake. "What the hell's the noise about?" He said groggily.

"Lovi! Look at what Feliks made! This is going to be the highlight of the whole fashion show!" He squealed and shoved my drawing pad at my boss, who frowned and studied it with his sharp auburn eyes. "This is..."

"Amazing?" piped up Feli.

"Contemporary?" suggested Liz.

"Chic?" chimed Angelique.

"Fabulous?" said Mei.

"...the most extravagant design I have seen from these people. It's fucking brilliant and just, breath-taking, but how are we going to sew that up in just a week?" He frowned and I was stumped.

"We could help!" Feli said. He probably wanted this to go through more than I do.

Mr. Vargas raised an eyebrow. "Do all of you even know how to use a sewing machine effectively?"

Mei looked around. "Yeah, I think we're all capable of using one. We're going to do this, Mr. Vargas." She said with sudden determination. Wow, Mei too?

"Then it's settled. All of your designs and Feliks' will be included. Also, the designs that haven't been stolen." He then turned to me. "This better fucking blow them off their asses, Łukasiewicz. I'm proud of your design."

We were dismissed at around nine-thirty, after loads of brainstorming. I walked out of the studio to be greeted by the harshly blinding sunlight. I cringed, the light searing through my eyes. I walked, my head all tired and my face looking all haggard as I tried to think of where to eat. Breakfast, breakfast. Damn, I was hungry. Biscuits and coffee only did so much. My eyes were starting to droop because I needed some shut-eye so badly. I was even starting to get a migraine.

I walked around, and staggered a few steps around the corner, before letting exhaustion take over me completely. Leaning against the street post, I shut my eyes for a minute and blocked out everything around me. I could hear a familiar voice nearby, calling out to me. I tried to open my eyes, even just a squint, but I can't make out who that person was in front of me. Not before long, I slumped onto the hard pavement with a thud. I fainted. The person who was trying to talk to me a while ago was then shaking me awake, really panicked.

"Feliks!"

I groaned, my brows creased together in a frown. "Mmngh...?"

"Feliks, it's me, Toris! Wake up, you idiot! You're sleeping in the middle of the road!"

I didn't answer anymore. I was so exhausted that I just gave up then and there. I'm not even sure if I fainted or if I fell asleep.

Later, I awoke in a room. On a bed with nice, smooth bedsheets. My head on a nice pillow, not on cement.

"Feliks?" A man beside me, Toris, I figured out, spoke softly.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Oh my God, guys! I am so, so sorry for neglecting this fanfic. I am so sorry for not updating. Many thanks to the people who reviewed on the first chapter. Anyway:

Mei - Taiwan

Angelique - Seychelles

Liz - Elizaveta - Hungary

I don't know when I'll update, but I don't want to abandon this story! I just have a few more things going on for me, yeah? Especially since I just published a new multi-chapter fic, _Reasons Why I Love Alfred F. Jones_. It's full of USUK drabbles from a human AU without much continuity.


	3. Chapter 3 : Say You Love Me

**Head Over High Heels**  
**A LietPol fanfic**

* * *

I was shocked, needless to say. I suppose I passed out hours ago, because I couldn't remember anything at that time besides a foggy memory. I passed out hours ago, and when I woke up, I found myself in a foreign room. It was so unlike mine, so I quickly noticed the difference and freaked out. At first I thought it was the hospital, because everything was so white, but then I saw a few pieces of (bo-ring!) furniture, and I heard Toris' voice so I thought it had to be his room. Well, duh, it was his room. I think we've established that a few minutes ago. No shit, Sherlock! I'm just gonna throw this in, but I think his room seriously needs a makeover. But not then, I was clearly occupied back then, what with woozily lying down on his bed, unable to put two thoughts together to make sense. Your terrible room is spared, Toris, but one day, the interior-design-police will get you. One day. Anyway.

"Toris?" I frowned a bit and tried to take a better look at his face. He looked a bit worried and like he was quite drained of energy. Maybe not as much as I had when I fainted, but still a lot.

"Feliks!" He smiled a bit tiredly, looking relieved to see me awake. "You've been out for, like, a day and a half." My eyes grew wide in disbelief. I thought only a few hours have passed, like, four or five; not more than twelve! I groaned, really annoyed at myself. I would have missed work now, and it's a crisis at work. Mr. Vargas would not have been pleased.

I leaned to my side, looking for my handbag, but I remembered I didn't really go here voluntarily so I didn't know where Toris had placed it. I was kinda surprised at how I trusted him so easily.

"Where's my bag...?" I groaned sleepily. Toris handed me the cream tote with a few fake rhinestones attached to the bag's corner. Don't judge me; it's not like I would have actually been able to afford something with real crystals.

I checked my phone: seven missed calls from Lili, two from Feli. Lili must have been worried sick, and I guess her brother wouldn't have left her there in a flat all alone. I began to call Lili first, hoping to ease her worries.

"Lili Zwingli, speaking. Feliks?" Moments later, her cute, high but gentle voice sounded through the phone. I instantly smiled, as if she could actually see me.

"Hey. Lili. Sorry for not coming home last night. Ooor, for actually going out of the house in the middle of the night without telling you. Had a work crisis, then an accident yesterday and now I'm at a friend's house, recovering."

She gasped, "Oh gosh, are you okay? What happened? I hope you didn't break anything—"

"It's fine; I just fainted, so yeah. Good thing my friend was there." I couldn't help but smile more at the girl's worrying voice. "Is Vash still there?"

"Yeah, he said he'll be in town for a few more days, before going to the west coast for some business. Not really sure." Great. The grumpy chocolate mountain goat yodeler is gonna stay longer. Not even sure where I got that half-assed insulting nickname from.

I faked a happy demeanour, "Ah, that's nice, I really like having him over."

"Really? I'm glad to hear that; my brother likes having you around, as well." I felt a pang of guilt; does he really? Then the whole time I have been a total ass if I acted that way towards him, not knowing that he likes me more than he lets on.

I assured Lili that I'm all right and that I'll be back later or tomorrow, depending on my condition, before she let me hung up.

Toris was smiling at me warmly, watching me the whole time. That was quite creepy, but I didn't really mind.

"Hey, um, like, thanks." I looked at him sheepishly, then I decided it was harder to look at him while I express my gratitude; I'm not exactly a person who'd go through all lengths to thanking someone. "I'm really glad you were there, I would have been a total goner if you weren't. So yeah, I owe you bigtime."

"It's no problem at all; I'm glad I found you and was able to help you. I really like helping people in need. It kinda makes me feel better about myself." Toris laughed, but I could sense that he was thinking about something else deeper.

I peered at him more closely, an eyebrow arched in questioning. "Better about yourself? What do you mean?"

"Dunno. I just feel like, I don't really have any extra-ordinary qualities or talents, abilities or whatever. I compensate for the values and goodwill that I have." He shrugged, as if the whole 'I don't have any extra-ordinary whatevers' was no big deal to him. It couldn't be something so easy, right? Accepting that you're too ordinary for this world and that you're not someone special to catch anyone's eye? It can't be no big deal.

"You just watch me. I'll get to know you better and I'll find out aaaaaaall the good qualities in you, all your talents, your abilities and all the good little things. I know you're really nice and special and don't you dare say otherwise." I huffed resolutely with a stern tone.

His cheeks turned slightly pink. "Surely there is no need for flattery? You don't really have to, Feliks." He chuckled good-naturedly.

"Ah, but I want to." And that was that.

* * *

I'm not sure where I stand with Toris. We've been on a few dates since our first one. I guess I didn't really bother recounting them, since now I've been busier than before.

Once, we went walking around the park, another time, in a theme park, and another in a night carnival-slash-amusement park. So... Four dates in total. Not bad. But I still don't know where we stand.

Toris never struck me as a person who went around dating a lot. In fact, he gave me the impression that he hasn't dated all that much in his life. Kinda sad, but hey, you can't have all the chicks (or in his case, androgynous cross-dressing gay guys).

So I asked him.

Okay, you might think that was a bold move and that I either deserved a nice whacking on the head or a round of applause, but seriously, it wasn't that hard for me to ask. That part surprised me though. How it had come so easy to me.

"Toris, are you my boyfriend?"

He was drinking coffee, and I half-expected that he would comically spray a mouthful of latte all over the café table. We were both on our breaks. We spend increasingly more time together. Does that count?

He didn't really do as expected, but he looked at me from his mobile with bewildered eyes. "What?" And at once, I felt so stupid for asking. Is it something you don't normally ask? "I'm sorry, wasn't it obvious? Am... Am I not doing a good-enough job of being your boyfriend?" He stammered, looking panicked. Was he worried about it the whole time?

I laughed. "Oh gosh, Toris!" So he was, indeed, my boyfriend! "I was just... making sure. Of course you've been doing a good job — a really good job, in fact. Also, being my boyfriend isn't a job, you know? You needn't worry." I wouldn't admit to him now that I was getting quite insecure and doubtful, because in my defence, I was never formally asked to be his... girl... boy... friend? Damn, I'm having another gender-crisis moment. I need to address that problem soon.

"O-oh, well, I'm relieved you think so." He smiled. I leaned over the table to peck his cheek and Toris blushed, cheeks turning pink. I always end up forgetting that he was never one for public displays of affection, but he never got in a hissy because of it.

"How long have we been together, though?"

"...A month... Or so?"

I tried to remember but my head just hurt by trying. It's okay, I never really cared about celebrating every monthly anniversary we have. Although, I have come to a conclusion that we have started dating on the second week of September.

I smiled to myself, getting this fluttery feeling. I may not care for those 'happy first month together' kind of shit, but I still feel all fluttery inside when I'm reminded that I've had a boyfriend since the second week of September. Wow. A boyfriend. A really nice one at that. I really felt happy about that, thankful even. There was just one problem.

* * *

"Help."

Liz, Mei, Feli, Angelique, Lili and I were all sitting around a table in some really nice cake café that just recently opened. The owner is Angelique's second (or was it third?) cousin, Matthew Williams. Critically-acclaimed patisserie owner, blah blah blah. All I care about is that he makes good dessert and that's it.

I suddenly just said the word 'help', and everybody stopped talking to look at me. They were in varying degrees of confusion and worry, but I just stared at them with a frown.

"Um, help about what?" Liz asked, a bit concerned.

I have just come to a realisation, after almost a month and a half of dating, Toris has missed one tiny detail on our relationship.

"He, Toris I mean, hasn't... told me he loves me. Not even once."

The group gasped quite loudly, turning a few heads from other tables. "A-are you sure? Maybe he has but you just missed it or didn't hear?" Angelique tried, but I shook my head insistently.

"He really hasn't. Maybe he's told me he likes me, maybe once or twice, complimented me about things a few times but he's never told me he loves me! Or... Or even kissed me properly for that matter!" I exclaimed defiantly, and the girls stared in horror.

"Kissed you properly?" Feli looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"He kisses like he's always not sure, just a peck, a chaste kiss. We've never... really..." I mouthed the word 'Frenched' because I was way too embarrassed to say it out loud in public.

"Well, you can tell he loves you, though... right? Is he like, the kind of guy who just might be toying with you?" Mei frowned, and I thought about the possibility. Could he really? I don't think he's capable, I mean, Toris is such a nice guy, and... That's the only basis I actually have for my claim.

I shook my head slowly, "No, he's not. He's genuinely nice, and, like, so not like other guys. That's just what's really bothering me." The others just stared at me as if I started performing magic in front of them.

"I bet he's just shy like Ludwig." Feli giggled. Ludwig is his boyfriend of two years. Feli dotes on him so much, the two stick to each other like gum onto hair (which is, needless to say, really inseparable; I know, I have tried). I wouldn't see him as the shy type though; Ludwig is very grumpy and he shouts at Feli a lot. But what do I know? Feli's probably the pushier one in their relationship, so yeah. The little brunette might have a point, though. Maybe Toris is just scared or too shy to make a move, and he's actually waiting for me. Huh. Never thought of that.

"Maybe you're right..." I nodded slowly.

* * *

Later in the week, me and Toris were going to go to the movies to watch this new movie called 'The Father', whose main star (a.k.a. The Father), is a hunky, famous German actor whose hair in the movie is long, blonde, swept back, and has a tiny, little braid in the side. He's so handsome, though. And hunky. And just... Hngh. Wow. He actually looks like that archer guy from some trilogy movie from years ago.

"What's this about?" I asked Toris.

"It's about the father of a lot of adopted children who has to deal with the death of his wife, and has to take care of his little kids. And well, he's actually a really high-ranked mafia man, and he does that to sustain his children... That's all I read in the synopsis and found out from the trailers."

Toris paid for our popcorn and sodas, I paid for the tickets and we were inside the theater after a while. We were quite early so we just went to our seats. Luckily, we got to choose.

You know how before the movie starts, there are trailers for other movies that'll come out in the future, right? Yeah, so there were a lot of those, and I was growing pretty tired of listening and watching them all, so I slipped my hand around Toris'. He probably hesitated for a moment before holding and squeezing it in response. I leaned against his arm, smiling up at him even in the almost-dark, hoping he could see me.

I cleared my throat, trying to build up confidence. You can do this, Feliks. Yeah. No big deal for you, you can ask him straight-out. It's like a test for him, and if he doesn't respond sincerely enough, then it's probably a sign for me to think twice about this.

I tapped his shoulder with my other hand and made him lean down so I could whisper something in his ear. "Toris?" I said softly, checking if I had his attention.

"Yes, Feliks?"

Love. Love was the word I wanted to hear from him, even if he didn't use the word itself. The idea or implied meaning of his words would be enough. Like. I wouldn't ask him if he liked me, because I mean, duh, why would he date me if he didn't like me, right? Stupid question to ask, really. So instead, I asked, "Do you, um... love me? Like, love love, not just like because we're dating?"

"Wha—? Of course, I do, Feliks! I do love you. What made you think that I didn't?"

"Umm... The fact that you have never, once in our entire dating relationship whatever, actually told me you loved me. I mean, I-I gotta be sure, right? Rather than assuming, just—" I cut myself off, my head processing too many thoughts and my mouth unable to produce something more coherent.

Toris sighed. "I'm sorry, Feliks. I really am. But it's just, I'm not really open about these kinds of feelings, I mean, I don't openly say it, but I do feel it... I somehow just find it hard to say it out loud to the other person. I'm sorry if that bothers you..."

"N-no!" I stammered. "It's fine if you're not really like that." I sighed, finding my doubts cleared away. So he did love me. That's... Wow. "I just thought you didn't. I'm sorry for doubting you. I love you, Toris."

"I love you too, Feliks." He smiled, but I could only see part of it thanks to the dim light. He kissed my forehead, then my lips. And I was pretty sure that lasted at least three seconds. Surely, three seconds doesn't count as 'chaste', right? He pulled back and looked at the screen. "Oh, the movie's starting. Let's watch now."

And that day, I could not get over how I just accomplished two things, dissolving my insecurities about us. One, he loves me. Two, he actually kissed me and it didn't last like point zero-zero-zero-zero-one second. I mean sure, we haven't really F-Frenched (it still bothers me to say that word; I mean, who called it that and why? Just, ugh, guys, better name please?) but at least we're slowly progressing.

So me and Toris were dating for a month and a half now, maybe nearing our second by then, and he said he loves me. It gave me euphoria whenever I thought about it. Like, how a giddy schoolgirl feels when her crush just told her he likes her back, or something. He loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me. Oh my gosh. Help.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so done. This is turning into a chick-book or a chick-read (like, chick-flicks but literature). This is what Poland, or y'know, LietPol does to me. Sorry for the late update again, by the way... I just can't seem to find the time and like, how do I fanfic? Yeah. Btw, hope you guys didn't mind so much timeskips, because I seriously don't feel like enumerating their dates one by one and describing all of them in the span of 6 chapters. Also because I needed to pace it up a bit. Haha. But yeah, hope you liked this one? Sorry it's kinda short. Idek. /sobs in corner


End file.
